Undead
The are enemies found in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack, and also as playermodels in Multiplayer. Characteristics The Undead, or zombies as they are more commonly called in popular culture, are, by definition, a type of living being that has died and been reanimated by the means of magic, science, or an infectious virus. This incarnation of zombie 'spawned when Abraham Reyes discovered an ancient Aztec mask under the Bull Fighting Ring in Escalera. He took it, thinking that it would grant him invincibility and immortality, but instead it turned him into one of the Undead as well as resurrected the dead as far as New Austin and West Elizabeth. The Undead will generally swarm and attack the closest living thing they can get their hands on. They seem to be attracted to sound and fast movement as they are quickly able to determine the location of a discharging firearm. The Undead will rarely attack one another, but their are exceptions. When playing as an Undead Character in the single player campaign the Undead will often ignore the player completly or slowly approach the player in a non-threating manner, almost as if it is curious (This only applies to Undead humans). Upon getting in arms reach they will attack but will not sprint and give chase if the player attempts to escape. Sprinting around them will quickly draw more attention to yourself so it is recommended to walk when in their direct presence. Any violent action done in their presence will send them into a frenzy and make them attack the player as they did before the player became undead. Intrestingly, undead animals such as wolves will often prioritize a living mount over the undead player and will chase it for quite some time. Powers The Undead are immortal due to the fact that they are in the limbo between the world of the living and the world of the dead. They can only be killed by shooting them over and over for a while, destroying or severing the head, burning them, cleansing them with holy fire, or destroying the body itself with an explosive or with the Blunderbuss. They act in a primal, savage manner, feasting on the flesh and blood of the living to try and satisfy their seemingly insatiable hunger. The Undead look rotten and decayed, some having exposed bone sticking out of their sickly green to pale gray skin, others missing eyes, ears, teeth, and even whole pieces of flesh. When an Undead bites a living creature, it becomes "infected" with whatever it is causing the dead to come back to life, having only a seconds before dying and joining the ranks of the Undead Horde. Some Undead seem to have some recollection of who they once were, saying things they had when were alive, as seen in the case of some Boss Undead. The things they say, however, are in an eerie, distorted, almost unrecognizable voice. While they may remember who they are, this doesn't seem to stop their desire for flesh and blood. However, it seems that if a person is resurrected from the dead while in possession of a bottle of Holy Water (or presumably anything blessed or holy), they will be resurrected with the rotted body of an Undead, but with the soul and mind of who they were, thus meaning that they mentally ''are that person, as with the case of John Marston. It is unknown if there are any others of Zombie Marston's kind, but it is presumed that there are no others as none have been found. ''It is safe . . . for now.'' Types of Undead There are four different categories of undead found in the DLC, not counting undead animals. Fresh Undead Chracteristics Traditional undead are typical zombies, but actually quite fast corpses and will make up the bulk of the undead hordes. Notable Traditionals: *Abigail Marston (Cured) *Jack Marston (Cured) *Nastas *Harold MacDougal *Moses Forth *Uncle *Luisa Fortuna *Herbert Moon *Abraham Reyes *Jonah *Vincente de Santa (Boss) *Jimmy Saint (Boss) *Peter Turner (Boss) *Alma Horlick (Boss) Bolters Characteristics Bolters move about much more quickly by scampering on all fours making them hard to target. Their main attack seems to be leaping onto Marston and biting, possibly disabling the player. Bolters appear to be small, and frail looking. Walking like they have a limp, until they see you. They are usually easy to spot from a distance. Bruisers Characteristics Bruisers are big, fat, and slow, with stamina above other zombie types making them tough to kill. They will also charge at the player from a distance to knock him down. They can be seen pretty easily when within a group of Zombies. Try to take them out first. Notable Bruisers: *Mordecai Robbard (Boss) *Drew MacFarlane *Eli *Abraham Reyes Retchers Characteristics Retchers glow green, spit toxic bile at the player, and explode when killed, causing damage to the player as well as any other Undead or NPCs caught in the blast. They can be found in Gaptooth Ridge and most of Mexico. Tactics *The Undead are near invulnerable to damage (you can shoot them repeatedly in the body/limbs for a while and they will die) except headshots, fire, being continuously dragged by the lasso & horse combo, being run over and over and over again by a horse/carriage, Holy Water, or Blunderbuss. *Fortunately, the only Undead that have ranged capability are Retchers, meaning that you will not have to take cover. *The best way of avoiding Undead is to constantly out run them and use Dead-Eye Targeting to get easy headshots on multiple zombies. *The Bolters are the hardest to hit due to their fast speed, so try to save the majority of Dead-Eye for them. Also, Zombies cannot go over obstacles, and they will get stuck in fences. So try to put something between you and them, elevation also works to your advantage, as they cannot climb, so stay on roofs. *When suddenly attacked by a small number of undead, with no way to escape, it is unwise to waste time reaching for a melee weapon like your Torch, as it is slow and will take a long time to kill the undead. Instead, pull the trigger while they are attacking you and you will automatically hit them with the butt of your gun or perform an Execution, both of which are likely instant kills. **This is also a valuable tactic when conserving ammo or on relatively small targets, like Bolters. *Going inside of buildings is one of the most dangerous things you can do, especially if you have more than one Zombie. *If you do get stuck in a building, try to find an area that will funnel the zombies into a semi-straight line. Use Holy Water to destroy them group by group. If you do not have any Holy Water though, get out the gun with the highest ammo capacity that you have and use Dead-Eye to target and take them out. *Choose your targets wisely. Use your valuable ammo to take out the more powerful Zombies first. The suggested order for a normal situation is BOLTERS - RETCHERS - BRUISERS - NORMAL. Retchers and Bolters can be interchanged depending on the situation. Also, Bruisers are more dangerous in cramped quarters, though Bolters should be priority. Multiplayer In multiplayer there are 8 Zombie player models, they have exactly the same abilities as the normal characters. They also appear as Enemy NPC's in the Undead Overrun gamemode. You cannot play a zombie character when joining an Undead Overrun gamemode, it will automatilly give you a random character from the outfitter depending on what the other players' characters are. Trivia *Walking around with a hogtied Retcher for too long will cause it to explode killing both the player and himself. This doesn't occur when having it on a horse instead. Carrying a Undead for to long will cause it to catch on fire and igniting Marston, but on a horseback they will simple fall off (Bruisers are the only Zombie type that '''can't be hogtied). *Players will most likely run into people claiming to be sick and requiring a doctor. These people have been infected and after a short while will fall to the floor and vomit, these are almost always women, or begin to writhe on the ground, most likely a man. They will then join the ranks of the Undead. *The Bruisers charging attacks are Similar to the Charger of Left 4 Dead 2, As they both charge at their victims but the Bruiser will not pick up the player and beat him up, just ram the player to the ground. Also, Bruisers look like Boomers from before mentioned game. *The Retcher has the same ability as the Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2, namely spitting acid at the player. Gallery File:60933_497447510096_51752540096_7330990_4706671_n.jpg|Marston being pursued by zombies. Rdr_undead.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_02.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_03.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_04.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_05.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_06.jpg File:Rdr_zombies_07.jpg File:Rdr_bruiser04.jpg Rdr_bruiser02.jpg 117.jpg Rdr undead overrun.jpg 114.jpg 116.jpg 115.jpg 118.jpg undead_zombieclassnormal.jpg Rdr_retcher.jpg Category:Redemption DLC Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Multiplayer characters